5th Tower
by mikerules135
Summary: This is just the full battle of Loly and Melony and Ichigo and Ulquiorra until the 10th Espada Rajik Fisher intervenes along with his 3 Fraccion now they kill the arrogant whoreish arrancars and help Ulquiorra.


5th Tower Battles 16:55

(Outside the 5th Tower Renji and Chad still battled various hollows who refused to let them pass as Renji released his zanpaktou and killed many of them others went after Chad who destroyed them as well but one who looked like a large bug snuck up behind him but Chad dodged and rejoined Renji who was almost out of breath)

Renji: there's no end to them.

Chad: not a problem.

(elsewhere Rukia had just finished off the last two Exquias soldiers as she faced the Captain Rubodun)

Rukia: how do you like that? All of your minions have been defeated.

Rubodun: Rise Up….. ARBOLA!!

(as Rubodun had gained branches upon the right side of his body and flares came out of sharp ends of the branches which took the shape of lightining)

Rubodun: so what if my men have been defeated? You'll soon learn… that defeating them is meaningless.

(Suddenly a large explosion came out of the tower which was a surprise to both of them)

Rukia: (Ichigo!)

(inside the tower Ichigo and Ulquiorra's blades clashed upon each other as Ulquiorra then tried to kick Ichigo who ducked at the right moment Ulquiorra then sonidos in the air and rushes at him with his blade)

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho!!!

(Ulquiorra unfazed slices the attack in half and disperes it completely as he came behind Ichigo and cut a small wound on his shoulder and then as Ulquiorra tried to dircertly stab Ichigo's head who blocked his sword he lifted his finger in front of him and a large green cero charged up in front of him as it then caused a large explosion to the tower as the smoke cleared)

Ulquiorra: well well….. you can withstand my cero even without your mask on it appears you've grown stronger. Is it because you defeated Grimmjow? Or is it because of her? Or maybe because of your allies fighting down below? (Ulquiorra then stared at Orhime) that girl is already one of us rescuing her now would be utterly pointless.

(Ichigo then rememberd what grimmjow told him that she was hurt on the inside rather then physically)

Ichigo: that's not up for you to decied!

Ulquiorra: your right it's Aizen's.

(Elsewhere on the spiral staircase to the 5th tower it shows Melony and Loly running up the stairs but Melony having a look of regret)

Melony: um…. Maybe we shouldn't do this.

Loly: I don't want to have anything to do with her!

(she then punched a hole in the wall)

Loly: you heard him too didn't you? you heard what Aizen-sama said!

This is our only chance to bring her down!

(meanwhile as the battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra continued Ulquiorra then stabbed a hole in one of the pillars in the room then trying to cut off ichigo's head sliced it completely off)

Ichigo: (it's okay I can see them. I can see his movements! Just because he drew his zanpaktou dosen't mean he's fighting different! Look closely!)

(at that moment Ulquiorra then tried to perice Ichigo's head with his hand but Ichigo then stopped it and then slashed his sword upon him but Ulquiorra's shirt had only gained a hole as it showed his Tattoo number 4#)

Ichigo: I barely even scratched you Hierro huh? Your skin's pretty tough. But it looks like I can read your movements better then before.

Ulquiorra: what do you mean?

Ichigo: when we fought before I could barely even read your movements offense or defense it was like fighting a machine but now I can wether it's because I've become more hollow or you've become more human.

(Ulquiorra then plunged his sword so hard to the floor that a massive chunk of the ceiling came down)

Ulquiorra: I've become more human? (smirks) I see it must feel good to be able to follow me even at this pitiful level.

(Ulquiorra's spirit energy then rose so much that Ichigo barely missed his sword when it slashed part of his eye as he tried to see him Ulquiorra then almost hit his neck but suddenly an orange like shield then protected him as Ulquiorra then saw Orhime had intervened)

(as slight rumbling can be heard it shows a white little horned dog barking at Yammy who was eating a piece of steak as Hisako was reading a dirty magazine and Goro was sleeping with a spilled glass of Sake meaning he got drunk as Rajik was sensing the battle commencing)

Yammy: shut up ya damn dog!

(Yammy then burped as Goro rubbed his head feeling he had a massive hangover)

Goro: (groans) man…. Not so loud Yammy I'm trying to sleep here.

Yammy: piss off.

Hisako: exactly Goro if you hadn't drank that much Sake last night then maybe you wouldn't have gotten drunk off your ass.

Goro: your one to talk you were too busy reading dirty magazines to stop me!

Hisako: who said I was too busy to help it was just fun watching you acting more stupid then usual.

Goro: what was that?!

(Rajik then rose up from the bed he laid on and opened the large door as his dog follwed)

Rajik: come now were leaving.

Dog: bark bark!

Yammy: yeah yeah might as well.

Hisako: now this'll be fun!

Goro: ugh… what a pain in the ass.

(as the orange shield shattered)

Ulquiorra: what do you think your doing?

Orhime: what?

Ulquiorra: I'm asking why you chose to help him.

Orhime: well I…

Ulquiorra: because you care for him? Then why didn't you protect him from the first blow? Why did you hesitate?

Orhime: I- I don't…..

Ulquiorra: you don't know? Then let me tell you. you-

Ichigo: shut up. I don't need you to go on about hesitation or whatever none of that matters. Orhime thank you for trying to protect me but it's too dangerous so stay back.

Orhime: ichigo.

Ichigo: Ulquiorra I just noticed your pretty chatty I'm surprised I thought you were more the silent type.

(ichigo then charged up a Getsuga attack)

Ulquiorra: (sighs) Getsuga eh? Don't you get that it won't work on me?

(he then sees Ichigo charged straight at him as he stopped him with his blade)

Ulquiorra: (instead of releasing the getsuga right away he kept it in his sword so his blows have the power of Getsuga behind them…) Not so fast.

(as Ulquiorra forced ichigo away he gained distance in the air)

Ulquiorra: it seems you've come up with something their but have you so easily forgotten? Without your mask your attacks are nothing.

(as the two powerhouses continued to fight Orhime watched from afar)

Orhime: ichigo….

(the large door he stood in front of then opened as two pairs of arms then dragged her away as it showed Melony and Loly smiling at her manically)

Loly: gotcha! Do you remember us? No of course not a freak like you shouldn't bother to remember someone as ordinary as us but your time at the top is over! Aizen said he's through with you! you know what that means? I can do whatever the hell I want with you and he won't get mad!

(Loly then tore off part of Orhime's arrancar uniform)

Loly your done for! I'll tear apart everything you took from us!!

(Ichigo then saw the two arrancar girls beating upon Orhime)

Ichigo: Orhime!

(Ulquiorra unfazed stared coldly at the two girls)

Ulquiorra: fools.

Ichigo: who are you two?!

(Loly then seeing this grabbed Orhime and began squeezing her eye)

Loly: stay back or I'll tear her out her eye socket!

Ichigo: Getsuga-!

(at that moment Uqluiorra appeared in front of him and blocked his attack)

Melony: Ulquiorra!?

Ulquiorra: don't get the wrong idea I'm not helping you two.

Ichigo: outta my way!

Ulquiorra: make me.

(the two girls then started once again kicking and punching Orhime)

Ulquiorra: if you want to fight anyone else you'll have to kill me first.

Ichigo: SHUT UP!!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!

(suddenly a large hole in the celing is made as a large Fraccion Yammy landed on the ground suprsing everyone but Ulquiorra)

Yammy: (dusts off shoulder) I told her this was faster! Ha! (the giant Fraccion then sees everyone else and smiles) HEY BOSS!!! I FOUND HIM!!!

(as everyone looked up at the large hole it shows Rajik and his other Fraccion as his red eye under his sunglasses brightend he then sondios next to yammy as do the others as he shifts his glasses up he looks at Ulquiorra)

Rajik: Ulquiorra… we've come to help.

Ulquiorra: when did I ask for you help? Rajik??

(as Ichigo sees the four new enemies who he sensed were stronger then the two who attacked Orhime he noticed Yammy)

Ichigo: (flashback) (I remember him! He's the one from before!)

Rajik: don't spoute such nonsense Ulquiorra it appears that boy's stronger then Yammy told me let me take care of him.

(Ulquiorra's reflection hit's Rajik sunglasses as he just grins a bit)

Ulquiorra: I see…. It appears your up to full power. (turns away) but your place isn't here you and your subordinates can take care of the captains below.

Goro: what?!

Hisako: that's fucking bullshit!!

Yammy: yeah don't be so damn stingy Ulquiorra!!

Ulquiorra: the way you and your men get like this is your biggest weakness.

Rajik: (coldly) Ulquiorra you….

Melony: Ra-Rajik….

(as Rajik stared at the two girls and Orhime he sighed)

Rajik: Yammy….

(Yammy then hit Melony away with the rough top part of his hand as she went straight through two pillars as Rajik's coat went through the air unfazed)

Loly: Melony!!!

Hisako: how's that arm treating ya big guy?

Yammy: tch…better but I might need to test it again.==

Rajik: Ulquiorra…. What are these two doing here?

Ulquiorra: ask them.

(Rajik's three fraccion then surround a scared Loly)

yammy: maybe we will….

(Goro then ran his hand down Loly's chest as his fingernails were so rough they created a small cut between her boobs)

Goro: what are some small fries like you doing here? (grins evily)

(yammy then kneels down to her level)

Yammy: your just in the way.

Loly: I-I'm not scared by your threats. Y-y-ou three bet-

(Hisako then kicked Loly down to the floor)

Hisako: we better what? Ya think your precious aizen gives a shit about a little bitch like you?

Goro: maybe we oughta teach her some manners about aizen's belongings.

Yammy: Lets….

(Hisako then kicked Loly again as she then placed her foot upon Loly's neck as her hands were in her pocket just grinning at her as she gasped for breath)

Hisako: how's it feel?

(Loly then coughed up some blood as her face turned pale Goro then kneeled in jokingly)

Goro: (childlike) I can't hear you. speak up.

Yammy: tch… guess this fleas lost all her fight.

Hisako: (picks her up by her collar) you make me sick. (she then spat on her forehead goro then kicked her on the ground as she caught her breath)

Goro: what a pain in the ass.

Hisako: (laughs) hey big guy we'll give you the honors.

Yammy: what the hell why not?

(cracks knuckles as he then made a fist as he slowly went to Loly who growled)

Yammy: DIE you piece of shit……

(Loly then nicked apart of Yammy's hand as he then saw it he just grins Ichigo seeing that the three Fraccion were too busy killing the other girl to take back Orhime but he saw the new Espada loomed his shadow upon her he then rushed at the two)

Rajik: don't speak if you utter a word I'll break your jaw.

Ichigo: Orhime! Get away from her!

(Ulquiorra then blocked his path as the two blades once again struggled)

Ulquiorra: what a pain…. I told you'll have to beat me first before fighting anyone else.

(on the other side the three Fraccion just smiled tauntingly at Loly)

Yammy: barely nicked me their.

Hisako: where'd ya hide a blade in that outfit.

Goro: what a slut. Not even that hot at all.

(Loly then did a stance as her hand shook)

Loly: Poison! ESCOL-OVENDRA!!!

(as Loly had gained now various rough edged tentacles and a rough hollow skin upon her body and a hollow eye and hair pieces she the attacked Rajik as the tentecale formed a line blocking to Orhime as Rajik just stared at her unfazed)

Loly: I- I didn't…. I didn't come here! I didn't come here so you could kill me RAJIK!!!

(Loly then used her other tentacles to attack the fraccion surrounding her as both Goro and Hisako doged them while Yammy saw behind him that the pillar behind him had melted due to the acid coming out of the tentacles as the two other teenage fraccion tried to find an opening firing a few balas)

Loly: my poison will erode your very bones!!! I'm gonna kill you all! Then I'm going to kill Ulqui-

(at that moment against all her resistance Rajik had appeared right in front of her as she saw his Red eye stare at her coldly he lifted only a finger as it touched her forehead blood gushed out of her as she hit the floor and rajik just turned away)

Rajik: now then I suppose I sh-

(quickly one last tentacle tired to hit Rajik but Yammy then hit Loly again with his fist as he picked her up just staring at her like she was a toy to him)

Loly: da-damn you R-Rajik you coward i- won't let.. you….

(Yammy then furious then squeezed her as she then passed out)

yammy: whats that?! We can't hear you!? (he then moved his fist to Rajik as he stared at Loly) if you've got something to say to the boss say it!!!!

(Rajik then put his hand on the small drool of blood upon the corner of Loly's mouth as he wiped it away)

Rajik: pathetic….

Yammy: dead already huh?

Yammy then threw her lightly away but she went straight through the wall as she fell)

Rajik: how boring.

(Hisako and Goro then picked up Orhime)

Goro: (smiles) now she's hot (stares at her boobs) not bad at all.

Hisako: focus dumbass…. Hey Boss! What do you want us to do with her?

Orhime: wait!

Yammy: huh? Did you say something?

Rajik: Ulquiorra…. Can I kill her now?

Ichigo: wait a minute!!!

(suddenly Uryu landed upon the ground as Yammy kneeled wounded by the arrow he fired)

Ichigo: Uruyu!

Yammy: what the hell?! Where'd you come from you brat?!

Uryu: that much power and it still didn't pierce you? you're pretty tough..

(as Yammy tired to punch Uryu)

Uryu: but I'd watch my step if I were you….

(an explsoin consumes Yammy)

Uryu: that mad scinestist gave me a land mine for arrancars.

(as the smoke clears Hisako and Goro coughed as Ichigo and Ulquiorra saw this)

Ichigo: what the hell?

(it shows Yammy hanging onto the ledge of the hole)

Yammy: damn you little brat!

Uryu: I could hear you all down below you're the Yammy Szayel aporro mentioned aren't you?

Yammy: so what if I am?

(Uryu then fired an arrow as the rock crumbled)

Uryu: I pity you…. if I didn't come you could've fought with your friends a little longer.

(Rajik then unfazed grins a bit)

Yammy: DAAAAMNNNN IIIIITTTTT!!!!!!

Hisako: hold on yammy were coming!

Uryu: don't bother… I broke all the floor tiles on the way up he should hit the bottom by now.

(Goro then pushed Orhime aside as he drew his sword)

Goro: I'll kill you!!

Rajik: wait….

(Goro then stopped as Hisako who held Orhime by her neck sweated)

Rajik: Ulquiorra can I trust you to end things quickly with the boy?

Ulquiorra: of course Fisher you know me better then that.

(Ichigo then hearing this flashed back to Grand Fisher)

Ichigo: (F-Fisher is this guy releated to him?!)

Rajik: (put his hand in his pockets) then our work here is done we'll handle the enemy forces down below Hisako…. Goro… lets go.

H&G: yes sir Rajik-Sama!

(as the three arrancars disappeared Ichigo faced uqluiorra)

Ichgio: I don't know who that guy was but I'll make sure I fight him later I have something I want to ask….. but for now this is the hollowfication you wanted to see Ulquiorra!!!


End file.
